overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Roble Holy Kingdom
Roble Holy Kingdom (ローブル聖王国), more commonly referred to as simply the Holy Kingdom, is a human nation which occupied the peninsula located southwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Background The Holy Kingdom, as it is sometimes called, is marked haphazardly on maps of the New World. Its land is divided into north and south halves by the sea, but the halves are not completely separate. Rather, a gigantic bay, four kilometers long and two and a half kilometers wide, made its geography look like a U turned on its side. For this reason, some people refer to the Holy Kingdom as the "Northern and Southern Holy Kingdoms". The Holy Kingdom's national hero is said to be a valkyrie knight, wielding a sacred blade. The Holy Kingdom is neighbored by the Abelion Hills, which are inhabited by all kinds of demi-human tribes who are constantly warring with one another. In order to prevent themselves from being invaded and/or getting caught up in their wars, the Holy Kingdom invested a great amount of time and resources to build a wall along it's border to keep the demi-humans out; this would become known as the 10,000 Mile long Great Wall. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz explains to Albedo in great details about the geography of the Holy Kingdom and it having a wall used to prevent demi-human tribes from encroaching into their territory. The Men in the Kingdom Arc It was around this time that Demiurge had already starting preparations to initiate Operation Gehenna in the Holy Kingdom, however, due to certain circumstances he had to initiate it in the Re-Estize Capital. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc While comparing the strengths of all the leading swordsmen in the lands, the Holy Kingdom's Valkyrie Knight was mentioned by the workers. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After the massacre at Katze Plains and the establishment of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Demiurge was assigned a mission within the Holy Kingdom for what purpose is still not clear. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After Ainz finished his business in the Dwarf Kingdom, Demiurge began to set his plans for the Holy Kingdom into motion. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc The Holy Kingdom was attacked by the demon known as Jaldaboath, who was really Demiurge in disguise. He led a huge army composed of the Abelion Hills' demi-humans, which he had secretly conquered, to attack one of the fortresses along the Great Wall. That particular fortress housed twenty percent of the Holy Kingdom's army. Jaldaboath single-handedly destroyed the fortress along with a section of the wall using a single spell, killing countless soldiers, including two members of the Nine Colors, in the process. He then gave the demi-humans the order to attack. Afterwards, news of the attack spread quickly throughout the Holy Kingdom. Culture The Holy Kingdom is a highly religious country, though not as much a the Slane Theocracy. Politics The Holy Kingdom is a monarchy led by the Holy Queen, Calca Bessarez. Being a highly religious country the church has some influence over the government, though not as much as in the Slane Theocracy. The Holy Kingdom also has nobles who also have some influence. Military Strength Due to dangers from the demi-humans that live in the Abelion Hills are a constant threat to their nation, the Holy Kingdom built the wall which is patrolled by several units. However, due to the limited population of the country and the large scale to monitor it, the Holy Kingdom's military conscript their citizens when they reach a minimum age to join. In other words, the citizens of the Holy Kingdom were conscripted as a form of national service. Nearly anyone who was at least an adult, a citizen of this country, and both male or female capable of handling military duty must take part in their country's affair militarily. Thus, they would become soldiers and need to spend a certain amount of time being trained, after which they would be assigned to sentry duty on the wall. If the worst were to happen such as the wall being breached, it was even made possible by the former Holy King of the nation to result in mobilizing the entire nation as a drastic response against incoming invaders. The hope was that the country's own citizens would become the manpower with which to protect their land in case the demi-humans by chance crossed over the wall. With great support, all village residences of a certain size were also fortified. This gave the local villagers enough fighting power to hold out until the regular army could arrive, and allowed said villages to serve as military outposts. * Nine Colors Foreign Relations Re-Estize Kingdom There are merchants in the Holy Kingdom who travel to the Kingdom to trade. Slane Theocracy After the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, many citizens wanted to form an alliance with the Theocracy to destroy the non-human nation. Due to religious differences however, it will be difficult. Sorcerer Kingdom Upon learning about the massacre at the Katze Plains and the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, the Holy Kingdom chose to accept the nation as an independent sovereign state and allow free travel between it's citizens. However, many citizens view the Sorcerer Kingdom as a threat second only to demi-humans and urged to send troops to retake the city of E-Rantel, for fear of how the people there must suffer. Unfortunately, the Holy Kingdom was unable to do so as they need to focus on defending their own borders first before focusing elsewhere. Known Characters from Roble Holy Kingdom * Calca Bessarez - Queen * Remedios Custodio * Pavel Baraja * Orlando Campo * Neia Baraja * Kylardo Custodio * Enrikai Belusai * Ran Ji An Rin Trivia * In the Web Novel, it is stated that the Holy Kingdom have once maintained connections with the Slane Theocracy, but due to the encroaching warring demi-human tribes, the latter lost contact. * Demiurge was sent to the area and collected the skins necessary to produce magic scrolls. * The villages of the Holy Kingdom were far better protected than those of other countries, and they could also function as military bases. * The Holy Kingdom practiced conscription. Therefore, they sometimes called those people who chose to be career soldiers as non-commissioned officers. They did so in order to differentiate them from those people who had been conscripted. * According to Pavel, only a knight who physically expressed the justice they believed in could be called a paladin within the Holy Kingdom. * The Holy Kingdom’s leadership had once calculated how much fighting strength would be required to defeat an invading tribe of demihumans. The answer was that the country would be in danger before the demihumans attacked them. Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Countries